Harryte
by Ana Violet Potter-Snape
Summary: Uma aposta que pode mudar as coisas na vida de Harry e na vida de Hogwarts


Titulo: Harryte

Autor: Ana Violeta

Advertência: Roupas sensuais

Se eu fosse a escritora da saga Harry Potter, Severus e Harry ficariam juntos, Fred sobreviveria, Ginny morreria e Tom Reinaria!

* * *

No seu sexto ano Harry estava cansado de lutar com Malfoy, tantas brigas, tantas maldições tantas vezes pararam na Ala hospitalar, isto se tornou chato, enjoou, mais as provocações não podia parar, era a alegria de ambos, então os dois fizeram uma aposta, quem conseguisse ficar uma semana sem detenção não teria que pagar agora quem entrasse em uma fria, teria que se vestir como uma menina, usar saltos de mulher pentear os cabelos igual mulher, usar maquiagem, pintar as unhas, dialogar igual mulher e adivinha quem perdeu a aposta? Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy trapaceou, informou seu padrinho sobre a aposta e no segundo dia da semana o pobre Harry entrou em detenção, e agora Harry esta uma sala de aula vazia com saltos altos tentando se equilibrar , por que o grande dia seria amanhã, ele tinha o dia e a tarde para se preparar e a noite ele iria se apresentar como Harryte (nome que Draco deu a versão feminina de Harry) As roupas já foram escolhidas por Ginny e Mione, graças as duas, ontem eles foram para o beco diagonal na Madame Malkin comprar uma roupa bastante feminina para ele, as meninas comentaram com a Madame sobre a aposta e Harry viu um brilho nos olhos da mulher e ele na gostou nada, a mulher some das peças de roupas e aparece com uma saia extremamente curta preta, uma blusa branca regata simples e uma jaqueta de couro negra, a jaqueta era um tanto selvagem, Harry engoliu a seco e pegou as roupas analisando, as meninas foram mais profundas e pediram para ver as calcinhas, a Madame deu um sorriso sínico e sumiu novamente, e trouxe dentro de uma caixa um jogo de calcinha e sutiã, o sutiã era de couro negro brilhoso ele tinha alguns metais em volta das bordas, a calcinha foi o que chocou, era grande do lado da frente caberia sua intimidade mai atrás era fina, Harry se recusou a usa-la, ter aquele troço enfiado em sua bunda não era para ele, a calcinha era de seda bem preta e atrás de renda delicada, no final as meninas convenceram ele a comprá-la, depois seguiram a uma loja de sapatos onde compraram uma bota preta de saltos finíssimos que chegavam nos joelhos, a bota era de couro negro brilhoso como do sutiã, era uma roupa picante.

O dia passou rápido e logo a noite chegou, depois do jantar ele subiu para o dormitório e colocou os saltos e sai andando pelo dormitório masculino, andou durante várias horas, quando os meninos começaram a retornar ele guardou os saltos emprestados de Ginny e foi dormir, a sua noite foi péssima, se debateu durante a noite toda, só acordou por que Ginny e Mione o chamará, sendo obrigado a se levantar tomou o café que lhe foi trazido e começou com os preparativos. O trio chegou a sala secreta e Harry deixou com que as meninas decidissem o que a sala criaria, logo quando abriram a porta Harry se chocou, o quarto era num tom de variados rosas, tinha uma banheira embutida no chão, uma cama bem grande e redonda com as folhas de seda Pink e os travesseiros de uma cor bem mais clara, também tinha uma cadeira de são de cabeleleiro , com um enorme espelho na parede, abaixo do espelho havia varias maquiagens e pentes, materiais troxas e bruxos, Harry queria sair correndo mais logo as meninas o pegou e o jogou na sala e começou a sessão de tortura, a primeira coisa foi o banho, as meninas o obrigou a ficar nu na frente delas, e ele logo emergiu na água, tinhas sair tranqüilizantes para relaxamento e varias outras porções Mione e Ginny pediu para ele relaxar, e ele acabou dormindo, depois de uma hora dentro da banheira elas o acordou, lançaram um feitiço secante e deu uma toalha pequena pala ele para a enrolar na cintura, o levaram até a cama, fizeram uma massagem relaxante nele, e assim foi passando as horas, chegou a hora da depilação, a pior, Mione esta com um pote de será quente na mão e insistia em depilar Harry, ele não queria deixar e Ginny foi obrigada a usar uma maldição paralisando Harry, então ele sentiu a pior dor do mundo, primeiro queimando e logo em seguida arrancando sua pele, ele queria gritar mais não saia nenhum som, passaram horas, as meninas o depilaram por completo até sua intimidade, Harry queria chorar de frustração, mais depois que elas terminaram Harry se viu fora da maldição e começou a gritar com as duas, sua pele ardia, seu tom dourado estava vermelho, as meninas com dó dele usaram um feitiço para amenizar a dor e tirar o vermelho, depois veio o cabelos e as unhas, enquanto Ginny se ocupava com os cabelos Mione esta com as unhas, foi relaxante e adorável, Mione pintava suas unhas de preto, selvagem Harry tinha pensado, o espelho em sua frente foi tampado com uma cortina impedindo de Harry se ver, mais sentia Ginny usando magia fazendo seu cabelo crescer, depois de duas Horas, as unhas e o cabelo estava pronto, mais não o foi permitido sair da cadeira, ela logo começaram a maquiagem, uma hora durou, depois de pronto Mione pega suas roupas femininas e o dá, ele engole a seco, faltava poucas uma hora para o jantar, Harry imaginou a um trocador e a sala fez surgir um, ele se enfiou dentro e pegou a calcinha, gemendo de frustração e vergonha a pós no começo era desconfortável mais logo ignorou, colocou o sutiã que tinha um pouco de enchimento, se sentiu estranho, logo veio a regata e a saia, passou a mão pelo corpo e viu como a roupa o caiu bem, sentou em um puff e colocou as botas, firmou em pé e por ultimo a jaqueta de motoqueiro, Harry se tremia, logo Ginny e Mione esta o chamando, ele abriu as cortinas saindo, pela reação das meninas ficou bom, ambas tinha a boca aberta, ignorando picou os silios, as duas o observou cada parte de seu corpo, Ginny se adiantou e tirou a cortina do espelho e ele pode ver a pessoa que havia se transformado. Não parecia um menino, sua face era a mesma mais feminina, ele parecia uma menina, ficou intrincado, seu cabelo batia na cintura e estava totalmente liso, sem uma onda, ele continuava com franja deixando com ar de selvagem, seus olhos estavam destacados, ele esta com lentes, seus olhos estavam totalmente contornados com preto, suas bochechas rosadas, seus lábios com um vermelho prostituta, seus dentes totalmente brancos, observou seu corpo, a roupa realmente caiu bem, tinha seios pequenos (graças aos enchimentos), a regata branca ficava transparente por cima do preto intenso do sutiã, a jaqueta caiu bem, a saia curta , mostrando belas pernas longas, e mostrando suas coxas grossas e as botas incrementou dando a Harry um visual sexy, as meninas pularam e bateram palmas, elas superaram ele parecia realmente uma menina, Logo Mione diz que já tinha começado o jantar, os três saíram correndo, Harry um pouco atrás por causa da bota, quando chegaram nas portas duplas do salão, Harry entrou em pânico a aposta esta sendo cumprida, as meninas vendo a aflição do moreno falaram palavra doces:

"Você esta lindo Harry, vai fazer todos babarem em você" – cometa Ginny.

"Sim todos" - concorda Mione.

Harry toma a respiração e solta e pede que elas abrem as portas, ele da um passo para frente, a primeira reação foi risadas mais quando observaram direitos, muitos tiveram um vazamento nasal, totós abriram a boca logo Harry andou graçiosamente satisfeito com sigo mesmo, todos estava chocados, até os professores, Dumbledore tinha um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, Minerva tinha um olhar chocado e Snape tinha a boca aberta, Harry sentou na mesa da Griffyndor e cruzou as pernas, fazendo a saia descer e mostrar mais de suas cochas, se podia ouvir vários engasgos, começou a comer lentamente, aproveitando cada sensação, de vez em quando dava uma olhada ao redor e via os olharem de luxuria e cobiça lançados a ele, logo chegou a sobremesa: Soverte. Pegou a colher e começou a lambuzar o sorvete nela, colocando na boca, engolindo lentamente se podia ouvir de todas as mesas " Oh merlim!", Harry sorriu e virou a cabeça para olhar para o Malfoy, picou seus silios e enviou uma mensagem silenciosa dizendo: " Eu consegui Malfoy", retornou ao seu soverte e olhou para as meninas, que tinham um sorriso de orgulho estampado no rosto, depois do jantar e varias caminhadas pelo castelos, Harry retornou a sala precisa para desmanchar Harryte e voltar a ser Harry somente Harry.

No dia seguinte o Profeta diário Tinha uma Grande foto dele como Harryte e o titulo destacado: O OUTRO **LADO DO NOSSO HEROI**. Daquele dia em diante Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo. Nem Hogwarts.


End file.
